


How It Went

by PaperFox19



Category: Static Shock
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Forced Orgasm, Hyperinflation, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pit Licking, Revenge, Scent Kink, Shock, Top Virgil, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virgil tells us how things came about. It is a tale of action, revenge and Yaoi. Trade Fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Went

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

How It Went

Virgil tells us how things came about. It is a tale of action, revenge and Yaoi. Trade Fic

-x-

Virgil’s pov

It was a long day at school, and I was worn out. Though even as i went up the stairs to my room I could feel the excitement coursing through me. Something wonderful was waiting behind the door to my bedroom.

Opening it up I smirked at what was before me. On his knees was a very naked, very horny, and very obedient Hotstreak. “Hello there.”

“Welcome home master.” He bowed his head and stuck his firm booty in the air.

“Had a long day, need you to take of things.” I walked by him and sat on the bed.

“Yes sir.” He crawled over to me, and began removing my shoes. Once in my socks the red head began to sniff at my feet. He groaned and his dick twitched with desire, he started tugging on my socks and soon had me barefoot.

He buried his face into the sole of my foot and took a big whiff, I saw his body shudder with joy. It wasn’t long before I felt his tongue on me; licking my heel, my sole, between my toes, everywhere!

My right foot was getting licked clean by my former enemy. Seeing it now was still such a turn on. I put my hands behind my head and basked in the moment.

I knew he was finished when I felt him kiss my foot, so after a quick nod he got started on the left. He lapped and lapped like a hungry dog, and I could feel him sniff me as he bathed my foot. He’s really become addicted to this kind of thing.

I pulled off my jacket and shirt, as I did so I was reminded how this all began.  
Flashback Virgil’s pov cont

I had just gotten out of gym, and I hit the showers. Little did I know Hotstreak had spotted me, and he had some wicked plan in his head.

As the shower washed away the funk of gym class, Hotstreak was busy destroying my clothes. When I got out with a towel wrapped around my waist, I flipped when I saw the smoldering remains of my clothes. “What the hell!?”

“Looks like you got nothing to wear.” Hotstreak snuck up behind me, and I’ll admit it made me jump.

“What’s your deal hot head?” when I turned he was standing there in nothing but a towel, slung over his shoulders. Again I’ll admit Hotstreak was hot, great body, but with that attitude he’d have trouble keeping someone.

“My deal is I’m tired of this little game of ours. It’s time you paid me back for all the trouble you caused me.” he wagged his dick as it swelled with arousal. I could see why he was so cocky, but I inwardly smirked as I knew I was bigger.

“What trouble have I caused you?” He smirked at me and wagged his hard dick again. He had better been kidding.

“So get on your knees and make nice to my cock, and I may give you something from the spare clothes I brought.” nope wasn’t kidding, I had to play my cards right, if I wasn’t careful this would end badly.

So I made it look like he was in control, getting down on my knees, I came face to face with his hard thick, 8 inch long cock. It didn’t smell to bad actually. With my right hand I ran my fingers through his pubes, my left hand came up to fondle his nuts.

Hotstreak moaned my name. I leaned forward and began licking his erect manhood. Each swipe of my tongue had his penis twitching. I took him into my mouth, my tongue swirling round and round the head. “Oh fuck, so good!” I kept teasing him, getting a little bolder to put my plan into action.

My left hand began to work his nuts, and I let my middle finger slide along his taint. He either didn’t notice or was too high on pleasure to care. Oh Hotstreak was gonna get it, he thrust more of his cock into my mouth. Just had to bear it, he was gonna get his soon.

Bobbing my head on his cock, I sucked him while letting my tongue flick the underside. Hotstreak through his head back and moaned. I took my chance and let my left hand drop and let my right hand take it’s place. The redhead didn’t notice a thing.

He was too focused on his own pleasure, his arrogance led him to believe he was in control but he wasn’t.

My left hand went between his legs, and towards his ass. I readied my middle finger and began to prod his hole.

“What the…hey my ass is off limits!” My finger pushed in, and let out a light electric charge. “Ohhh fuck!” That little jolt sent Hotstreak over the edge and he came into my mouth.

I didn’t stop, kept sucking and began thrusting my finger in and out. His insides twitched around my finger, and every three thrusts I gave him another jolt.

The red head wasn’t complaining now, I made him cum 3 more times. He had this blissed out expression and he was even drooling. His legs finally gave out on him, and I helped him down to the floor.

My mouth left his cock, and that’s when I really let him have it. I curled my finger and found his prostate, I sent a shock right into that bundle of nerves.

His body spasmed and arched, his cock throbbing as if was made erect one more. I let my finger rest inside him but kept giving him jolt after jolt. My special electric energy danced along his insides and rammed his sweet spot.

Hotstreak’s eyes rolled up as he came again and again, his brain was lit up like a Christmas tree. His face chest and abs, not to mention his crotch was soaked in cum.

I pulled my finger out, and he moaned at the loss. Just as I was about to leave and find some clothes, his hand caught my ankle. “Wait…please…more…”

“You want me to play with your ass more?” Hotstreak nodded. “I’ll do it, but only if you suck my dick.” I dropped my towel, and my massive 11 inch dick sprang free.

I loved the gasp of surprise. “Pretty big huh?” I gave my cock a wag, and his eyes followed every move.

He was quiet for a bit and figured he wasn’t gonna do it. Guess I awakened something inside him, the need to be touched again out weighed his pride. He leaned forward and licked the tip of my cock.

My cock entered his mouth and he sucked me, while his tongue caressed the underside. He wasn’t too bad, I dare say he was a natural cock sucker.

We shifted our position, so he could suck my dick and I could play with his ass. We used one of the locker room benches, I straddled it, and so did he but he buried his face in my crotch.

He took more of my dick into his mouth, each new suck and lick brought a moan from my lips. I saw him stick his butt in the air, wiggling it to get attention.

My finger returned and I began Fingering him once more. He moaned around my dick, and began bobbing his head, matching my rhythm in his ass.

Hotstreak was doing good, but he was only sucking bout half. “Say Hotstreak, I’ll add a second finger if you can suck me down to the root.” To show my point I let my pointer finger tap against his hole. He groaned and began taking me into his throat.

It took a few tries but he was determined, his throat relaxed and consumed me down to the root. His nose nuzzled my pubes, and I felt him swallow around my length. “Damn that’s good!”

I rewarded him and began to scissor his hole open. He liked it, I could tell, as he moved his hips. We were soon in rhythm, I was finger fucking him at a nice pace, and he was bobbing up and down on my dick.

My cock was slicked up by his saliva, but that was nothing compared to the site of my fingers working his ass open. “Bet you want more?” Hotstreak nodded, so I added a third finger.

He came, blowing his…damn I lost count how many times he’s cum but it was a lot. I didn’t even have to shock his system.

Looked like his body now understood the joy of anal play. I twisted my fingers inside him and turned up his insides. He moaned around my cock and I gave in to my release.

Hot cum spilled down his throat, after the first three spurts I pulled back to fill his mouth with my warm baby batter. My dick was still hard, but I let it fall from his lips.

He rolled my cum around on his tongue, it must have tasted good cause he swallowed it all. “Look at you, not such a tough guy are you.” My dick pressed against his face, my natural musk filling his sense of smell. “Suck my balls.” He obeyed, taking my nuts into his mouth. He went back and forth, licking and sucking, sometimes the left, others the right, even both at once. “Bet your hole is still hungry, do you want some nice thick man meat?” With each word, I thrust my fingers inside him, hitting his sweet spot.

Hotstreak moaned, and he nodded his head. “Say it!” I slapped his cheeks with my cock.

“Please fuck me.”

“Not good enough, after all this shit you put me through.” I twisted my fingers inside him. His back arched and he moaned. “I wanna hear it!”

“Please fuck me with your huge cock, so big bigger than my own. I need it, I need to feel it inside me. Oh god I want you please please please!” with each word he bucked back, fucking himself on my fingers.

“Maybe, but I’m not looking for a boyfriend, if you want to be mine you’ll have to be my servant. You do everything I say and I’ll reward you with my cock.” He seemed frozen at my words, no doubt the last of his pride was screaming at him to snap out of it, and that I should be the one begging for his dick.

I wasn’t about to lose so I gave his insides a little reminder. My fingers stilled and just let shock after shock hit his system. He moaned my name and spilled his seed all over the bench.

“What do you say, wanna be my cock slave?”

“Yes!”

“Who is the master here?

“You are Virgil.”

“What was that?” I gave him a sharper jolt.

“Ahh you are master!”

“What does my little slut want?”

“Please your slut needs your cock inside him, he needs it! I need to feel it inside me, and feel you spill your seed inside.” that did it, my cock was aching now.

“Show your master your hole slut.” I removed my fingers and Hotstreak got up, he was a little shaky.

He turned around and reached back. His hands spread his cheeks revealing his open entrance. Damn, it was hot.

I wasted no time and pressed my slick dick to his stretched hole.

My cock pierced his hole, the redhead moaning as I stuffed his ass. He was so hot around me, his inner walls hugging my dick like it was made for it. “So tight, what a fine hole.” I praised him, and slapped his ass.

He moaned louder and his ass tightened around me. “So big!” Hotstreak was drooling.

“Yeah you love my big dick don’t you.” I pushed more into him and he shuddered.

“Yes!” I playfully slapped his ass, loving to see his ass jiggle and his inner walls tighten around me.

“You just needed a nice big dick inside you, that tool between your legs is just a useless decoration.” I filled him completely and he jizzed again.

“Yes I could never fuck someone like you, oh god I’m so full I love it!” If he loved that, he was in for a treat, my cock was very deep inside him, so with a quick charge I zapped his insides using my hehe lightning rod. His body spasmed as he spilled more seed.

I pulled back leaving only the tip inside him. This time I watched carefully as I thrust back in, it was so hot watching my dick vanish inside his fine ass. I began to move a slow but strong pace, and every 5 thrusts I gave a shock to his system.

Hotstreak was on cloud nine, his cock was finally too spent to get hard again and now had a flow of semen pouring out.

I increased my pace, loving every moan and cry from his lips. It was here I began to remember my past with this man, both as a normal guy and a hero. My movements got rougher, and my number of zaps increased.

The room echoed, in pleasured grunts, the sound of skin striking skin, and Hotstreak’s lustful moans.

This was more than just sex, this was payback, I realize he may have had feelings for me, and in a weird way I had feelings for him. Still this was happening, and had I not had the powers I do I may have been the one with Hotstreak’s dick up my ass.

He was gonna drown in the sea of lust. My hands came around, not for his cock that didn’t need my attention, Hotstreak was getting off on pure anal stimulation. Still I wanted him to completely lose it, so I found his perky nips and began caressing the erect buds. His reaction was priceless, his eyes rolled up and he began to drool, his back arched and his inner muscles clenched around my dick. “Hot!”

I flicked rubbed and pinched his nips, each earning a pleasured reaction from the male. Time to give the final test, I gave his poor buds a light zap, and he came hard.

His semen was spilling over the bench like a waterfall. His inner walls kept squeezing me as I fucked him in and out.

I couldn’t hold back anymore I came hard, and spilled my thick baby batter into his body. After thoroughly flooding him, I pulled my dick out, and gave it a few strokes.

My cum splattered his back and ass, while some leaked out of his gaping hole. “You still with me hot head.” No response.

I checked on him, and he had passed out. “You little bitch, too much for you huh?” I found his locker and got his spare clothes. “Well you already made me late, might as well take the day off.” I used the spare clothes till I got to my locker and got into my Static gear.

I carried the cum covered brat to my house, where he’s stayed, and so his days of training began.

Flashback end pov end

So that was how it went, Hotstreak was now former bully and villain, and happily the sex slave to Static.

While Static was musing, Hotstreak finished with his feet and had to move up to his pits. He happily licked the left one while humping Static’s leg. “Tell me, are you happy being mine?”

“Yes master, I’m happy you saw me for what I am, and am only sorry I let my pride and arrogance rule me for so long.” He moved over to the right pit. “All those years, all that time wasted.” He went back to licking and Static laughed.

“Good to know.” He used his powers to quickly remove his pants, his hard dick sprang up into the air. “You may ride me for as long as you like.” He laid on his back and Hotstreak looked overjoyed.

He removed the dildo from his ass and positioned his gaping hole over his penis. He sank down. “Amazing!!!!”

Hotstreak bounced up and down Virgil’s dick, letting his own cock slap the male’s abs. He played with his nips, rubbing them as he rode up, and giving them a pinch when he rode down.

Virgil watched his pet work. He’d be at this for hours, he had a lot of stamina to burn through. He’d let him cum as much as he wanted, then have him clean up the mess with his tongue.

“Master I love you, love you so much!” He cried out as he came.

“I know.” He sends a jolt through his cock and had Hotstreak cumming again.

End


End file.
